Undergarments exist in a number of forms, such as men's boxer shorts, men's briefs, and the combination boxer brief. Each style provides a different combination of fit, comfort, and support. During exercise or other athletic activity, discomfort can result from movement of the male anatomy when insufficiently supported by one's underwear. During everyday wear, discomfort may result in undergarments that unintentionally shift on the body, or areas of fabric that may tend to bunch together.